Jinxed to the Path of Destruction
by DemonicGoddess
Summary: Jinx hid behind a large crate…raised her hands and directed the pink zap towards the rear of the titans, cursing them to the road of self destruction.


**Jinxed to the Path of Destruction**

**Summary: Jinx hid behind a large crate…raised her hands and directed the pink zap towards the rear of the titans, cursing them to the road of self destruction.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Cyborg shut the door soundlessly behind him, and jumped into the T Car. Turning the key, the engine roared to life, and he drove off the island into the lightless night.

As the blue and white car drove away from the tower into the night, Raven watched it go. It wasn't the first time that Cyborg sneaked away into the night. Raven knew what was up, but she kept it quiet. She would confront Cyborg before he could disappear the next night. She shut her eyes and continued her meditative session. After a few hours, as Raven finished meditating and was about to go to bed, the T Car came into view. Raven frowned; Cyborg never came home so soon, it was only 3am. He normally came home just before Robin rose, which wasn't for another three to four hours. Raven then became black energy and melted into the ground.

* * *

Cyborg got out of the T Car, pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He then walked towards the living room. The double doors slid aside obediently as the large metal man entered the light filled room.

When Cy moved into the large room he took in the sight of the resident goth, sitting at the kitchen table cradling a mug and staring at him, as if she was expecting his arrival.

"Aren't you up late?" he asked innocently.

"Aren't you back early?" she countered. Cyborg was dumbfounded for a few moments.

'She doesn't know, does she? No, she couldn't possibly know, I was so careful, but then again with her powers she could' he thought

"So how's Jinx?" Raven asked while Cyborg was having a mental argument with himself.

This question made his pupil dilate and his whole body freeze.

"How do you know?" he mumbled stunned.

"I hate to say this, but I miss very little in this tower" she pointed out.

"Let's just say I've out grown my crush" he said after a while with a shrug.

"In other words she served her purpose, till you landed the bigger prize" Raven stated bluntly, now that it was official that Cyborg and Bumble Bee were an item since the day before, obviously Cyborg broke it off with Jinx.

Cyborg remained silent staring blankly at her

"How's Aqualad?" he asked changing the subject.

"He's fine," Raven replied still glaring at the android.

"So, how you liking courtship?"

Raven ran her fingers through her hair. She relatively remained unchanged through her years of being a titan, she just became taller, her body more developed and her powers grew immensely. Raven stared at the highly upgraded android. He basically looked the same, but was much larger in size, and his offensive and defensive abilities upgraded, compliments of NASA.

"It's okay, I guess" Raven said softly. That's when the titan alarm went off. The risen titans jumped up and ran from the living room towards the exit, meeting the other titans as they ran through the door.

* * *

Jinx hid behind a large crate in the factory, while Slade-bots ambushed the unsuspecting titans. Her pink hair fell around her face in a curtain. She used one grey hand to wipe away unwanted tears forming in her salmon colored eyes, when they landed upon the thief who stole and broke her heart. In place of sorrow, she began to feel fury.

Her eyes became enveloped in bright pink. She raised her hands above her head and then flung them forward, directing the pink zaps towards the rear of the titans. The zap was timed perfectly in sync with the Slade-bots when they made their move and hit each titan down. Jinx then turned her back away from the scene, and with tears streaming down her face, she ran away.

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted, enveloping a large steel railing in dark energy and levitating it towards the oncoming Slade-bots, destroying the last of them. She turned to face her team, which was leaderless; obviously Robin went in search of Slade.

"Why would they bombard into a crummy old warehouse?" Beast Boy asked no-one in particular as he studied the remnants of what used to be a Slade-bot. Having grown very much in the five years after the incident with the brotherhood of evil, the name 'Beast Boy' barely seemed fitting, as he had grown out of his puny body and now had a large chest, and buffed up biceps. His hair reached his chin and was spiked a different style everyday.

"It was just a diversion!" Robin yelled, flying past the titans towards the doors of the warehouse and disappearing into the cold morning. The rest of the team didn't hesitate to follow the fearless boy wonder, who was not a boy any more. His hair had grown a little bit longer and his chest had almost doubled in size. He was much taller too, just a few inches shorter than Cyborg.

Starfire was next out the door, she too had changed dramatically, her luscious fiery mane was much longer and curly, and her body had filled out nicely. She already signed up to a modeling agency and was making mega bucks on the side. Her face was everywhere, billboards, magazines, beauty products; she even had her own clothes, fragrances, makeup and lingerie line. It was "in" to be like Starfire.

Terra was right behind Star, her memory had been jogged and her powers rediscovered. She flew past Raven in a yellow blur. She too had grown and flourished beautifully. After puberty hit, she developed sex appeal. She soon became a calendar girl, and also a 'Victoria Secrets' model, and was in a relationship with BB.

The only one who remained unchanged was Raven; everyone else had changed a lot, but in place of physical change, Raven's powers had increased and her control. She could finally totally embrace emotions without causing total havoc, yet this piece of information remained unknown to her teammates. She was embracing her emotions at her own pace, and could do without the pressure her fellow teammates would bestow upon her if word got out.

* * *

Starfire was flying before her, but she stopped too quickly for Raven to react, and Raven plowed into her back. Rubbing her head, Raven looked over Star's shoulder to see Robin being held in a sleeper hold by Mammoth.

"Any of you fools move, I'll snap your precious leader's neck" Mammoth growled. Robin looked a bit frightened, unable to counter act the move, Mammoth was way too big, too strong and too heavy for him to do much.

Raven knew she had to step in, and she hid herself behind Starfire and powered her dark energy.

The titans looked on helpless as Mammoth held their leader in a deadly grip, Slade then took the opportunity to flee. Gizmo shortly joined Mammoth, but Jinx was nowhere in sight.

"Alright you pit sniffers, listen up…" Gizmo began, but became distracted when Robin suddenly turned totally black and phased through Mammoth's grip and into the ground. Both members of the HIVE then looked at the other titans. They saw Raven standing there, her eyes white, and behind her black energy rose and Robin appeared.

"Titans GO!" he bellowed.

All the titans with the exception of Raven ran towards the duo. But before they could reach them, both Mammoth and Gizmo became encompassed in black matter and sunk into the ground. They all turned to look quizzically at Raven.

"I teleported them to the prison where they belong" she said with a slight shrug. The titans then looked amongst one another and made their way home. Terra and BB flew home on a large boulder while deep in conversation, and Star gripped Cyborg while the two chatted on about the food they planned to make later that day for Thanksgiving. Robin walked up to Raven, "Thanks" he said with a small smile, which seemed rare these days.

"No problem, you know I got your back boy blunder" Raven said with a playful wink and then formed a black matter disk under foot and flew them home.

* * *

When they arrived back at the house, Robin pulled Star into his room, which was not unusual, as the two have been going out for a few years. Terra and BB disappeared as well, leaving Cyborg and Raven in the kitchen.

"I guess it's just you and me now" Cyborg stated nervously.

"Not actually, because I'm on my way to bed, see ya round" Raven said casually before floating out of the living room.

Cyborg let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. After being attacked by the HIVE which was minus a member, he expected Raven to be demanding that he tell the team about his relationship with Jinx, because obviously they would look into it too hard and over think something that has just a simple explanation as to why Jinx wasn't with the other two.

Yet the team obviously hadn't woken up properly but they would be throwing around ideas later on today. Then he would have to face the music, but now he was exhausted and couldn't think anymore, so he trudged off to bed without another thought. He would most certainly need his strength for tomorrow.

**

* * *

So that's that. This chapter was mostly focusing on Cyborg and a little bit on Raven; I haven't forgotten about the others, they will also have their turn to shine**

**BTW, Terra is the girl he meets in Things Change, but her memory has been jogged and her powers rediscovered, just in case you missed that.**


End file.
